Running
by CrazyCountryGirl12
Summary: Hey my first story so be nice! :) Read I know you'll like it. He doesn't know. He'll never know what I am, what I do, what I've done. Ratings may change to T. Don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story, so please be nice. If you have something better than the Power Hunters then please tell me! :) Review!**

**Bella **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own some awesome boots!:)**

* * *

**Prologue Running**

Running, I've been doing it all my life. From THEM. But not any more. I'm waiting for them to make the first move. So here I am, sitting in Char-Dad's cruiser. He doesn't know. He'll never know what I am, what I do, what I've done. We pull up and I see a familiar house where it all began. As we pull into the drive way I remember all the great times we had before it happened. It was me,

I always knew that something was different. I have powers. I can move things, explode things, freeze time, with just one thought. Ever since I was four, no ever noticed, but I did. They came after me when I was seven. They kidnapped me. The Power Hunters, that is. They take kids with powers. They train them to go on missions. On these missions they kill, hurt, and kidnap people. I had to work for the bad side. Not willingly of course. They threatened my family. Only a when I was twelve did I escape. There were fourteen. others that escaped with me. Seven are dead. They're coming after them all, dead or alive. I've nearly got captured three times. I don't know how the other six are.

I'm the reason that my mother and step father are dead. I got too close again. I'm 17 now, I plan on living with my father until I'm 18. I can't get close. He can't get hurt, know one can. It's already my fault my mom and dad are divorced. They were blaming each other. It's neither of their faults, I wasn't careful enough. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Charlie talking.

"Um.. I'll help you get your bags." He says gruffly. "Thanks dad." I say quietly. It's then that I realize I have school tomorrow. That's just great, just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's short but I don't have much time. **

**Bella**

* * *

**Disclaimer I still don't own twilight but me and some evil bunnies are planning to steal it!**

**Chapter 1 School**

I woke up in the morning with a late start. Well it might be good time to you that I'm not exactly a calm and collected person. I have a bit of a temper and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I get up and dress in a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans. I start to walk to my bedroom door, but then I trip over my dang bag! "OW!" I land on the floor with a thud. "Bella, you all right?" Charlie yells and I hear him coming up the stairs. Crap! Two of my knives fell out of my bag! I quickly strap one to my leg and one to my arm. I straighten up just as Charlie knocks on the door. "You decent?" he asks. "Yeah, sure old man" I say. He walks in and smiles at me clearly amused. "You know you're late, right?" he asks indifferently. "YES!" I all but growl out. "OH! And your motorcycle got here this morning." he says. I don't think he likes my motorcycle. I grab my Chuck Taylor's and my leather jacket, then run out the door to my black motorcycle.

I don't have to ride my motorcycle to school. I could easily run the five miles to school, but Charlie would get suspicious. I put my helmet on and revved the engine. Look's like like I'm going to be the new kid. I should probably blend in, then again I never do. Hmm... Maybe I should get a car instead of my motorcycle. Might help me blend in more. Nah, I could never gt rid of my Harley. It's my baby! I was brought out of my musings as I pulled up to the school.

I parked across from a shiny silver Volvo. As I parked a boy with black hair and oily skin came up and said "Hey dude! I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this school." I looked up and took my helmet off and his mouth dropped. He quickly composed hiself and said in a surprised tone "You're a chick! And you drive a motorcycle!" How rude. "One I'm a girl, not a chick. And two, yes I drive a motorcycle! You got problem with that!?" I yelled. Which received a lot of odd looks from the school. "God, what is wrong with these people!" I yelled until I heard footsteps approaching. "Miss Swan, Detention!" Oh so this the warden, I mean the principal. "Sure think sweet cheeks ." I said until I heard booming laughter across the lot. As the principal walked away, I shot my worst glare towards the bulky muscle man who was laughing. He immediately stopped. I smirked to myself, but apparently he caught it. So he stuck his tongue out at me, and I whispered 'immature much?" The other kids around him sniggered. I'm a whole lot away from them, how did they hear me? Confused but, still pissed off, I stalked towards the main office.


End file.
